1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retractable binocular assembly, to be used in combination with and attached to a visor, thereby providing a user with easy-to-use, retractable, and convenient magnifying means, which do not need to be held by the user, are adjustable for a comfortable fit, and do not obstruct the vision of the user when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often individuals, such as spectators at a sporting event, find themselves desiring magnification of occurrences at a distant point. This is especially true in light of the size of many large arenas or activities wherein an individual finds himself/herself far away from the activities they desire to see due to the presence of large crowds of people also present. Accordingly, those individuals often bring binoculars which they must hold up to their eyes when using, an act which may become cumbersome and tiresome, thereby discouraging the individual from carrying the binoculars or viewing activities for an extended period of time through the binoculars. As a result, it would be highly beneficial to provide an individual with magnifying means that would be easy to carry around and use, equally as effective as common binoculars, and quickly and conveniently storable when not in use.
In the past, individuals have attempted to design magnifiers to be worn as a visor on an individual's head. One such example is in the patent to Steadman, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,145. The patent to Steadman, which is a combination visor and magnifier, while providing a magnifier to be worn on a person's head, does not provide for the collapsibility of the magnifier so that the visor may be used without utilizing the magnifier, and thereby facilitating the carrying of the magnifier even when it is not in use. Further, the combination visor and magnifier of Steadman is not adjustable with regard to the orientation of the lenses. A second such example of a prior attempt to design binoculars to be worn on the head, in referenced in the patent to Choi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,926. The patent to Choi provides a cap having binoculars integrally formed within the visor portion, and having eye holes in the brim of the cap such that the cap must be pulled down over the individual's eyes when using the binoculars. Such a design is highly cumbersome to wear as well as to position, does not allow for quick engagement of the magnifier, and does not allow for independent use of the cap. Accordingly, there is still a need for a binocular assembly which is quick and easy to position and store, is highly effective and adjustable, does not restrict vision when not in use, and may be completely detached for independent use, use with a different cap, or independent use of the cap.
Applicant's invention provides an assembly which meets all the present needs with regard to a retractable binocular assembly, and overcomes much of the awkwardness of prior inventions. Applicant's design is a compact unit, which may be quickly and easily positioned, may be easily adjusted for any cap and any user, and does not obstruct the vision of the user when not in use. Applicant's innovative design provides a convenient and highly useful means of utilizing binoculars, while keeping an individual's hands free.